I'm no one if I'm here without you- an Eremika fanfic
by IamanAckerman
Summary: This takes place after the *sobs* latest chapter, chapter 88. Mikasa seeks comfort in Eren with the pain of knowing that he wasn't going to have the long life she hoped he'd have, and knowing she'd have to live without the man she loved someday. (I cried while writing this, I'll admit it.)


Eren was sitting on bed with his head in his hands.

The latest mission where they took back Shiganshina and Eren found out what a short life he was going to have…it had been messing with both his and Mikasa's head. Mikasa was no longer able to sleep alone, so she had been coming to Eren for comfort at night. Eren didn't blame her, her entire world had come crashing down on her like a waterfall. Everything she ever dreamed about Eren and her future…gone. Just like that.

Mikasa was sitting in bed. She had a faraway look on her face. Nothing felt real for her. Everything felt wrong. It all hit her hard, like a titan punched her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how anything in her life was going to work out anymore. It felt wrong.

Mikasa stood up, and let out a long breath before opening the door and heading toward a familiar place. She couldn't stand being alone any longer.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked softly while calling out, "Eren?"

Eren knew instantaneously who was at his door. When he opened it, he didn't see the Mikasa he was used to. She didn't have the hard exterior she usually had. She seemed so full of emotion and vulnerable.

She looked up at Eren with sad, desperate eyes, and asked, "Can I come in?" Eren nodded and stepped aside. Mikasa walked in, and the two sat on Eren's bed side-by-side.

There was a minute of silence before Eren asked, "Are you…okay?"

Mikasa opened her mouth as if ready to reply, but then shut it.

She averted her gaze to the ground and whispered, "I don't know how I feel…I don't know what to do…I don't know…anything right now…" and her eyes started tearing up.

Eren opened his arms, and Mikasa gladly fell into them.

"It's okay to cry you know…" Eren whispered softly. Mikasa wanted to begin sobbing into Eren's chest, but for whatever reason she couldn't.

"I know…"

She buried herself into Eren just let everything sink in. She had known for years the world was cruel…she had known it for years and yet it seemed like she was just now realizing HOW cruel it was…

It was crueler than she ever knew…

Eren brushed the hair out of Mikasa's face and looked down at her sadly. He wasn't really worried about dying. He wasn't really scared of death. But…What would Mikasa be when he's gone? Would she be able to live through that? Would she be able to take that pain? Where would she go in life? What would she do?

Mikasa had many scars. Mikasa had suffered a lot of trauma and pain, but what happens when you take away the person she loves the most? The person she needs? What happens then? What happens when you slice that into her heart?

"Eren…what do I do…?"

Mikasa's innocent question broke Eren's heart. He didn't have an answer.

Mikasa didn't know what she would do after Eren was gone. Who would be there for her? What family would she have? Who would she go to when she was in need of warmth?

Nobody could ever be what Eren is…nobody could ever bring Mikasa to life like Eren did…so…what happens when the world takes her family away all over again…?

"I…I'm so sorry…I…don't know…" Eren whispered sadly.

The sun began to set outside, casting an orange light onto Eren and Mikasa.

"…Then what do we do…?"

Eren gazed into her broken eyes, and smiled a smile of sadness and pain.

"We use our time the best we can, I guess…it's the only thing we can do…"

Mikasa didn't know how to respond to that.

"Eren…Eren…I…I need…to tell you something…I…I love you…I've…loved you since we were kids…"

Eren was caught off guard. His voice choked when he answered.

"I love you too…I'm sorry I've never…said it until now…"

The two leaned in and kissed softly. Tears finally ran down Mikasa's cheeks as she just let the brokenness out. Her walls were down.

When they pulled away, Mikasa cried into Eren's chest, and Eren pulled her closer against him, wishing that he could take her pain away for good.

Eren whispered words of love and comfort into Mikasa's ears as she sobbed, trying to help her, to heal her, to make it all better, because he couldn't stand watching this any longer; watching Mikasa be so weak and…fragile. He just couldn't watch it…

Mikasa trembled in his arms, and hung on to every word he said, and silently swore to herself she would never forget his voice because someday she wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. That only made her breakdown more.

Eren tucked her under his chin as she sobbed, and started tearing up himself. There was no way this couldn't not affect him. It was affecting him as much as it was affecting Mikasa.

"Shhhhh…shhhh…it'll be alright…I swear it'll be okay…" Eren whispered, but even he was having a hard time believing his words.

They stayed like that for a few hours, when Mikasa finally stopped crying the sun had set.

Mikasa fell asleep in Eren's arms, and Eren gently set her down on his bed and tucked her in while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you…I'm sorry that I'm bringing you so much pain…please forgive me…" Eren whispered, curling up next to her, and holding her hand gently as he fell asleep.


End file.
